An extremely large international public of men, women and children have enjoyed recreational roller-skating for decades. However, notwithstanding the introduction of a number of modifications to, for example, skate tires such as, for examples, their size, configuration, number, the materials of which they are constituted, and the manufacturing methods employed in their production, the riding public on conventional quad and in-line skate tires (as well as on the tires of conventional skateboards and scooters) still travel along a relatively smooth riding surface and receive a relatively smooth ride. Indeed, a smooth ride has long been widely promoted as a feature of the riding experience among such riders and the delivery of a smooth (and even a smoother) ride by various means is a principal objective to be found in the claims of several patents.